


Those sweet scent of yours

by PaleRoze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, KageHina - Freeform, Kagehina Smut, Kagehina fluff, Karasuno, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Verse, Smut, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRoze/pseuds/PaleRoze
Summary: I want more of those sweet scent of yours-He wants the alpha, all by himself-I should be fine..I can handle this...Kageyama, I want Kageyama...-"Will you be my mate?"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 437





	Those sweet scent of yours

_An.. Omega?_

_Me?_

"But both my parents are betas..! How?"

"There is a small chance that if both parents are Beta, you can be an Omega or an Alpha."

"A-Are you sure there's nothing went wrong on the test?" He looked at the lady in front of him who shook her head "This is one of the famous hospital who always run a test and know if you're a Beta, alpha or an Omega. If you want to be sure, you can do another test in different ones."

The Omega only looked back at the paper he is holding then stand up, he bowed and thanked the lady who did the same before leaving the room. After standing in silence he left the building and went home, he showed the result to his mother who had the same reaction before.

"Shoyo, once you enter highschool, make sure to be careful. Omegas are being treated differently since then." the boy looked at his mother with confusion "There's this thing called Heats. Where omegas released strong scents in different times, you may get it soon." his mother explained "An Omega can be rape because of this if they don't have a mate. Next week we'll buy you suppressant if it comes soon."

The male omega looked at his mother then avoid eye contact, he doesn't want this but there's nothing he can do. How? And why? He'll be more relieved if he's only a beta or maybe an alpha. "Come on now, let's eat."

It took him weeks to accept everything, after seeing the Karasuno's little giant in the television and hearing it was an Omega, he gained confidence and him loving volleyball.

In the age of 14 and first match, there he met a person who is called 'King of the court', he studied the person in front if him, black hair and dark blue eyes that is glaring at him.

After losing to the so-called king and promise that he will defeat him one day, he entered Karasuno where he again met his rival.

Many days or even months have passed and him being with the amazing team, he haven't told anyone yet that he's an Omega. Where today, he planned to tell them.

At break time, after practicing serves and receives they rest for a bit  
"U-Um, I wanted to tell something.." He stand up making everyone looked at him, he's holding his towel, gripping it.  
"Oh? Is there something you did yesterday?" Tsukishima blunted, smirking at the fellow middle blocker who glared at him.

_How should I start? Like 'I'm an Omega! '.. No, that sounds like I'm proud of it which I am not. How about-_

"Hinata?" Sugawara called making the first year shivered and panicked, he sighed before looking everyone "I've been.. I've been thinking about this before if I um.. If I should tell you this since we're all uh, teammates." he began to fiddling his fingers.

_I don't know where to start! What if they'll hate me?! What if they won't let me in the club anymore! Um.._

The team looked at him with confusion and waiting for the first year to continue what he is saying.

"He's an Omega."

All the students in the gym looked at the other setter who is sitting alone, quite away from them.

"A WHAT?!"

"Hinata?!"

"Well that's kind of.. Surprising."

The captain looked at the first year who is now uncomfortable with the situation. "Hinata, is that true?" The captain went in front of the first year who nodded, avoiding all the looks of his fellow members

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? " Daichi asked "I'm afraid that.. If I told all of you, it'll make me kick out of the club." He said

"Why did you think if that?" Daichi, who slightly laughed "Don't worry, it won't."

"Shoyo! It's not good to hide things like that!" Nishinoya said who put his hands on Hinata's shoulder, jumping up and down. "S-Sorry that I didn't tell you sooner!" He bowed

"It's okay, at least we know now."

"But, this means you'll go in heats any time. Do you have any suppressants?" Sugawara asked, concerned at the first year. Hinata slightly blushed, not liking where the conversation went "Y-Yes, I always brought one with me." he looked at the third year who is kind of relieved "Even if he doesn't have one, we can ask the nurse in the clinic." Daichi said looking at Sugawara.

The captain clapped both of his hands making the club members turned their attention to him "Alright! Rest time is over. Let's get back to practice."

"Captain." Kageyama called

"'Im an Alpha." He raised his hands, calmly looking at the captain

"KAGEYAMA TOO?!"

"IS THERE SOMEONE ELSE WHO'S BEEN KEEPING SECRETS?!"

"Oi, Tanaka! You're too loud!"

After all the members talked about the freak-duo being the Alpha and the Omega, they head back to practice until time is over. They left the gym cleaned and locked it before heading home

"Kageyama!" Hinata called his partner, catching up to him after he bought meat buns. "You want some?" He offered to the tall one and Kageyama accepted it.

"I did expect you to be an Alpha. Everyone seemed not to know it, well except Tsukishima. "He started a conversation "Ha? What do you mean by that?" Kageyama asked the person next to him as they started to walk. "Well, when we first met, I knew there was something on you. Especially that glare you gave me." Hinata said as he imitated the glare, holding his head and flattening his hair just like Kageyama. He laughed a bit looking at his partner who hit him after. "The same as you, you look weak to be an Alpha." He said and smirk at the Orange hair

They talked about things, their quicks, matches and sometimes insults the other. "I'm heading this way." Hinata pointed to the left as he looked at Kageyama "Sure, see you. "The black haired boy waved a bit then turned around and started to walk. Hinata watched him for a bit before riding his bike and head home.

He arrived shortly after and went inside, greeting his little sister who's waiting in the front door. She helped him carry the bag as he took off his shoes in the entrance before heading to the kitchen. Natsu called her brother asking him to play with her who gladly accept and carry his little sister in the back.

"Shoyo, take a bath first before playing with her." His mother said, he looked at his sister who gave him sad eyes "You heard mom. We'll play later okay? I smell bad since I played volleyball!" He said and put his sister down who pouted. "Eh... Mom! Let me take a bath with _Nii-chan_!" She requested running to her mother hugging her legs. "Natsu, you took a bath this afternoon."

Shoyo took the chance to head to his room and get some clothes before going to the bathroom, preparing his bath. After filling up the bathtub, he locked the door and strip before entering the bathtub. He sat in silence, relaxing his body and started thinking in silence.

_Mate..._   
_Soon I'll have a mate, an alpha.._   
_Marks, mating, dates and stuff._

_I'm glad they accepted me.. I really thought they'll kick me out of the club!_

He hid his body more in the water, his eyes and nose is out of the water as he stared at the tiles.

_It's kinda rare for me to see an Alpha, or an Omega. Everyone I know is a Beta._

He sighed, secretly showing frustration and jealousy to his friends. He sat up and touched his neck thinking about marks and where he wants to put the mark once he mate with someone.

" _Nii-chan_ , mom said dinner will be ready!" He heard his little sister "Okay!"

He stand up then felt light headed for a second before going in the shower. After taking a bath, he went out with fresh new clothes and went to the kitchen to eat dinner.

The next day, five in the morning, he left the house for morning practice. Well, his and Kageyama's practice, and since they're not the one who locked the gym, they can't practice inside.

Arriving at the school, he parked his bike and started to walk. He waited outside the gym playing with the ball he always bring in school, trying not to land it in the ground.

"Oi, you're too early." He heard the setter. He stopped and looked at Kageyama "Then I win today!" Hinata said laughing. Kageyama clicked his tongue and put his bag down. He asked for the ball and Hinata started to hit it. They begin to play as well as starting a conversation.

"142 won and 153 lost." Hinata said as he watched the ball landing to Kageyama's wrist who returned it back at him "Whatever. It shouldn't count. We talked about arriving at the same time in front of the gate school." Kageyama said glaring at the tangerine. "Eh? I always leave the house at five." Kageyama stayed silent and they continue to play

"Hey, toss to me!" Hinata cheerfully said "..Fine." The orange hair threw the ball in the air and Kageyama waited for it to land in his hands. He watched the ball being toss in the air and the middle blocker who's smiling in mid air, Hinata spiked it, not adding too much force. "One more!" "Hinata said and running after the ball

They repeated many times, Hinata throwing the ball at Kageyama, the setter tossing it to him in air.

"Oi oi, you two again. You never get tired do you?" They stopped hearing one of the third years, Sugawara. "Sugarawa-san! Good morning!" The first years greeted their vice-captain. "Morning." Sugawara said smiling at the two, he watched the two played while waiting for the captain who have the keys. He should arrive soon.

"Hinata, your hands." Sugawara said calling him. He corrected it before sitting down on the bench and continued to watch. "Oh, Good morning." They heard, the two first years eyes lit up hearing the captain. "Captain! Good morning!" Daichi arrived shortly after holding the keys. "Change your uniform first. I'll open the club room." Daichi said and started walking, Sugawara pick up his bag and looked at the two then left.

"Kageyama, hold the ball, I'll get the bags." Hinata said giving the ball to Kageyama, he accepted it then stopped. He curiously looked at Hinata. From Hinata's point of view, it looks like the tall one is glaring at him making him back away for a bit.

"Oi, Hinata. Do you have the suppressants?" He asked out of no where. The smaller male looked at the person in front of him "Uh, yeah yeah I do, why?"

"Your scent. It's way stronger than before."

.. _._ _Am I? Gonna.. NOW?!_

Hinata felt his legs become weak making him almost fall down, Kageyama hold his arms preventing him from hitting the ground too hard. Kageyama saw the fear in his volleyball partner making him a bit panicked. "Oi, Hinata Kage-What happened?!" Sugarawa yelled running towards them, looking at his underclass men. "Daichi!" He called the captain in panicked. He sat up and ran back to the club room. Hinata's breathing faster. Soon after, the two early third years ran after them, the captain studied Hinata "He may have his heat today." Daichi said, Hinata heard his Captain cursed before asking something to Kageyama who nodded then helped the omega stand up, Sugawara watched them help Hinata and taking him back to the club room.

"Captain! I'm.. I'm okay! It's just, I-I panicked! That's all!" Hinata explained once they're inside the club room. "No, you'll stay at the clinic. You can't go to the gym today. "Daichi said. "I-I'll take the suppressants!" Hinata insisted. "Hin-"

"I'll watch over him." Kageyama joined the conversation, looking at their captain who stared back at them trying to find more reason. "You may pass out in practice, that's why you need to rest for today's practice." Sugawara worriedly said about the Omega.

"I-I won't! I'll try to maintain my jumps and spike!" Hinata said

_This guy.._

Both the third years looked at each others before the captain sighed, giving up. "Kageyama, you try not to toss many ball to him." Daichi said to Kageyama who spaced out for a bit before nodding. "I'll unlock the gym, take your suppressants first before heading to the court." Daichi and Sugawara left shortly after, leaving the two first years. Kageyama gave him the medicine and a water and Hinata accepted it.

Kageyama is a bit flustered from the scent, by being an Alpha, he is affected by it. Kageyama stared at the small body in front of him, "Hey." Hinata called the setter. Kageyama looked at him in the eyes, catching his attention. "How come you're not affected when we're playing?" He asked, sitting up. "You're far when were playing together." Kageyama explained, he went in front of his bag and started to change clothes. "Oh." Hinata only replied

"Sorry," The Omega whispered enough for Kageyama to hear "It's fine. I'll try not to toss to you a lot." Hinata didn't respond and only wait for his partner to change. "I'll wait outside the door." Kageyama said and left the room.

Kageyama felt unsettled when they're together for today, he somehow wanted more of those sweet scent coming from the middle blocker.

_Shit.._

He covered his face, frustrated.

"What happened to the King? Are you tired?" He heard, he looked at the person who spoke, Tsukishima.

"Tch.." Tsukishima raised an eyebrow wondering what happened to the setter, he studied his face, a bit red and kind of irritated. Yamaguchi went inside the club room first and saw Hinata changing clothes. "Good morning." Hinata said to Yamaguchi who replied the same. "Why is it smell... Sweet?" Yamaguchi asked putting his bag down. Hinata stopped and looked away, blushing from embarrassment. Yamaguchi took a while before realizing it. "Oh... Is.. Is it? I mean, I'm not affected by it." Yamaguchi nervously smiled at him. "I'm sorry!" Hinata panicked covering his face. "Eh? it's fine! Can you play? Did the captain know?" Yamaguchi walked in front of him, calming his friend. "Y-Yeah, but I can't play much or else it'll get worse."

"Ehh..? Hinata finally get his heat." Tsukishima heard grinning at Kageyama, Hinata went outside the room and saw the two talking. Tsukishima noticed him first but chose to ignore him and abandoned the talk with Kageyama. The dark haired boy started to walk and Hinata followed in the back, slightly uncomfortable with the alpha. They finally arrived at the gym and saw Daichi and Sugawara arranging the net, the two noticed the first years "Hinata, Kageyama. Can you get the balls on the storage room? Also the mops." Sugawara asked them and the two nodded running inside the storage. "Just get the chair, the mops will be later." Daichi said and the two nodded

"Hey, Kageyama. Are okay being with me for today?" Hinata asked while they get the items Daichi and Sugawara asked. "We're always together, why still ask?" Kageyama looked at the Omega who looked down. "This time it's different." Hinata said avoiding eye contact. "I already told them that I'll watch over you until your Heat is over." Kageyama said and left the storage room.  
Hinata soon followed after getting the items. The door opened revealing Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Tanaka "Good morning."

"Morning!"

Soon, all the volleyball club members are here, also the coach who's talking with Daichi. "Hinata, Coach is calling you!" Daichi said earning some of the members attention. Hinata put the ball down and went to them.

"Coach?" Daichi left the two alone and went to Sugawara, asking for a toss.

"You, why did you still insist, you may get some injuries." Coach Ukai said, lessoning the first year. "But I can still play! It's not like I'll over work myself. Captain already told Kageyama to not toss to me a lot." Hinata said looking at the coach. "Aish, make sure to tell your captain if you're not feeling well. If I we're him, I'll already send you to class." He said and ruffled his hair. "Yes!" Hinata bowed and went to Kageyama who's practicing his serve.

"Those two.."

The morning practice unexpectedly went well and once the bell rang, they left the gym cleaned so the Basketball club members can practice later, all the Volleyball members went to the club room and change to their uniform. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi went first, saying their farewell.

"We're leaving." Hinata and Kageyama said and closed the door. They both head to the school building without breaking their own calm silence and once they arrived at Hinata's classroom, they both bid their goodbye's and said to meet at lunch break.

Hinata went inside greeting his two friends who run up to him and started a conversation, the three seemed to be talking about sports which why they became friends in the first place. They talked until their teacher arrived and started a lesson.

Kageyama, on the other hand.. Went inside his classroom and sat on his seat, looking at the window while waiting for the class to start. All he wanted to do is play volleyball again, he ignored all of the students that is inside the same room as his. What can he do? Play volleyball inside the classroom? No, that's impossible.

_What does he do when the class start?_

Obviously, sleep. He needs to wait until lunch break. He can't touch the ball for three and a half hours, for him, that's quite a torture. He wanted to play soon so bad. Toss the ball into the air, Hinata spiking it with force.  
Speaking of Hinata, he wondered how's the Omega right now, is he alright? Does he wanted to play volleyball so bad the same as him? Does he want to spike the ball in the air? Did he already take his pills? Is he talking with another Alpha? Is he having fun with the others? Is he-

_I swear to god if something happens to that dumbass I'm going to ki-_

"K-Kageyama-kun."

He looked at the person who spoke and it was one of his classmate, he calmed down and curiously stared at the girl the same age as him. "Um.. T-The notebook you borrowed the other day, c-can I have it back? One of my friends in the other class would like to borrow it.." The girl nervously asked him "I-If you still need it, It's okay! I-I'll just tell them that-"  
Kageyama took his bag and get the notebook and gave it to her "Thanks.." He said and started to ignore everything around him. He looked at his hands and notice a mark, maybe from gripping his hands too much that his nails marked from his palm. He sighed and lowered his head, slowly taking a nap from all the thinking.

_I want more of those sweet scent of yours.._

_______

"Kageyama-san!" Hinata called with his usual cheerful voice. He ran up to him carrying his food and the volley ball. Kageyama looked at the smaller male next to him who's talking out loud, completely ignoring the others. He looked at those fluffy orange hair, quite long eyelashes, big brown eyes, a slight blush on his cheeks, the smile on his face. Kageyama looked at Hinata's hand and his, Hinata have a smaller hand compared to him. If ever Hinata turned into a girl, surely some guys would like to date him. Imagine those fluffy orange hair being longer, his height.. Well, his height is good for a girl. Maybe just make his hair longer. His personality fits in with the girls, being cheerful and friendly. But Kageyama surely will just ignore him if he ever became a girl, volleyball is more important to him than dating someone. If a girl version of him will play volleyball, maybe Kageyama would be slightly impre-  
"Oi, Are you even listening to what I'm saying?!" Hinata cried. "Not really. All you were saying is useless." Kageyama honestly said and looked at the way. "Wha-Hey! All this time I'm talking by myself, I thought you were listening because you're looking at me! Now I feel stupi-Ah!" Hinata stopped in the middle of his sentence when he bumped on someone. "Hina-!" "I'm sorry! Are you okay?!" Kageyama looked at the person who bumped into Hinata, almost glaring at the boy. Maybe a second year. "I wasn't looking, I'm really sorry." The boy picked up the ball and gave it to Hinata who apologized too. Saying that he wasn't looking either. "Wait, are you an Omega?" The boy asked and help Hinata get up. Hinata looked away, embarrassed from the question. The unknown person didn't let go of his hands.

_He's an Alpha._

_He's definitely one._

Kageyama pulled Hinata away from the second year or whatever year he was, now glaring at him. "We're in hurry, sorry for the trouble." Kageyama snapped, he stared at the other alpha in the eye as if telling him to stay away from what is his. He started to walked away, holding Hinata close to him. "Um, you can let go now." Hinata said looking at the alpha male. "Tch, saying that to me when that boy over there obviously didn't want to let you go." He muttered "What?" Hinata looked at him "I said you're a dumbass for not looking the way, dumbass!" Hinata looked away, and laughed nervously. "Anyways, we're here. Let's go eat!" Hinata said changing the conversation. Hinata sat on the ground and took out his food while Kageyama watched him. "You're not gonna eat?" Hinata looked up at him.

"Ah, I forgot to buy one.' Kageyama remembered  
"Are you that stupid?"  
"Who the fuck are you calling stupid, dumbass?!"

Kageyama left him alone to buy some food. A milk/Yogurt and... What else? Maybe he'll just share with Hinata. He went to the vending machine that is close to the gym. Put a money in and picked a drink (He really can't decide what he want to get if Milk or Yogurt so he just clicked two buttons and let the fate decide), he looked at his surroundings before hearing the carton dropped inside the machine. After getting it, he went back where Hinata is and saw him still eating. The smaller male noticed him "Oh you're back already. Wasn't the cafeteria full?" Hinata asked, Kageyama sat next to him "I can't decide what to eat." He said and drink his milk. "Do, you want one?" Hinata offered his food, Kageyama looked at him. Hinata picked one of the food using his chopsticks and raised it in front of Kageyama. "Here." The alpha looked at Hinata before taking the food.

' _For some reason, we look like we're dating!_ ' Hinata thinks. Blushing as he continue to eat and feed the person next to him.

"You look like you're both dating." They both heard, they turn their heads from where the voice came from and it's Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi only smiled at them while Kageyama scoffed. "Here, Tsukki accidentally bought three Onigiris." Yamaguchi went up to them and gave the Onigiri to Kageyama who thanked him. "Tsukki, let's eat with them!" Yamaguchi called the tall blonde. "Why with them? "Tsukishima asked, looking at the two. "Well, do you want to eat in the cafeteria? It's more loud in there." Yamaguchi told him as he sat down in front of Hinata. Tsukishima looked kind of disappointed before walking up to them, sitting next to Yamaguchi.

Hinata and Yamaguchi talked while Kageyama and Tsukishima stayed silent until lunch time is over, they both headed to their rooms until class is over. Hinata and Kageyama first arrived at the Club room so they changed their clothes and head to the gym. They arranged the net and started to practice until the volleyball members arrived

In the middle of practice, Hinata felt dizzy but choose to ignore it and didn't tell anyone, thinking it might ruined the moment. "That's enough for today. "The coach said looking at the students who rested for a second before starting to clean up.

"Kageyama, let's go home together?" Hinata approached the alpha who's picking up the balls on the ground. "Sure."

"Hey, Daichi will treat us some meat buns!" Sugawara said to his fellow members who cheered "Because you guys worked hard today." Daichi explained and the volleyball club quickly cleaned the gym and changed clothes.

As Daichi promised, they arrived at the store and bought meat buns then gave it to the club members who's waiting outside. They started to eat while walking home, talking about other stuff until they need to change directions.

Kageyama stayed with Hinata until they need to separate ways. Hinata hopped on his bike and said his goodbye at Kageyama, " Be careful, don't fall asleep while pedaling." Kageyama warned him and the small boy nodded then left.

When Hinata arrived home, Natsu is already waiting in entrance as usual. " _Nii-chan_! Hello!" Hinata pat her head and Natsu took his bag "Hi, natsu. Could you tell mom I'm gonna sleep now? _Nii-chan_ is not feeling good today." Hinata told her while taking off his shoes "Ehh? We're not gonna play today?" Natsu asked looking at his brother. "Sorry Natsu, I'm really tired."

"Are you sick?" She asked putting the bag down and touched his brother's forehead. "You look really red." Natsu looked at him with concerned eyes "I'm just gonna rest okay? Tomorrow I promise, we'll play." Hinata pleaded and sat up. "Okay! I'm gonna tell mom that you don't look good so she'll bring you medicine!" Natsu said then ran off.

"Mom!" The last thing Hinata heard after heading to his room. He changed his clothes and went to bed before falling asleep.

In the middle of the night, Hinata woke up feeling hot and began to sweat, his breath become faster as he's trying to calm down his lower half.

He fall off the bed and tried to hold onto the sheets then he heard his phone also fall down in the ground. He took it and looked at the time

_1:24am_   
_July 25 20XX_

_•Notification•_   
_1 new message•10:05pm_

He opened the new message while his hands are shaking.

_To:Hinata Shoyo_   
_From:Kageyama Tobio_   
_Message:_

_Oi, how are you now?_

He began to touch his member, hoping it'll calm him down. Hinata slightly moaned by the pleasure and trying not to wake up the others

"K-Kage.. Kageyama.." He moaned out. He said the alpha's name multiple times as if he's in there in front of him, doing something to his body.

He needs the alpha next to him.

No..

He _**wants**_ the alpha, all by himself.

Doing something lewd to his small body, kissing and giving hickeys everywhere.  
Hinata came shortly after, breathing heavily while looking at his hands that is full of cum. He get the tissue under his bed and wipe it into his hands. He stand up and felt a small headache, he threw the tissue in the trash can that is next to the door then went back to bed and notice a glass of water and a medicine next to it. Maybe his mother put it in there when he's asleep, he took the suppressants and then drank the water. Hinata lay back in bed and stared in the ceiling, he looked at his phone that is in his hands, looking at the message

_Oi, how are you now?_

He stared at it before replying, he know it's late to reply but it's still good to text back right? It has just been three hours.

_To:Kageyama Tobio_   
_From:Hinata shoyo_   
_Message:_

_Doing good! I slept once I got home, though I skip dinner._

He hit send and turned off his phone, putting it next to him then tried to sleep.

In the morning, he felt dizzy and stand up but failed, he fell on the ground making a loud sound. The door swung open revealing his mother who's making a worried expression, she noticed her son in the ground and quickly picked him up, she put him in the bed and get the suppressants on his bag. His mother hurriedly went back to the kitchen to get a water.

"Shoyo, I will call your teacher to tell you won't be able to go to school today." She said once she got back. Shoyo didn't reply from the dizziness, he's worried. What will happen to Kageyama if his spiker is not in school today? He wants to attend at least volleyball practice. If it's possible. The door closed without Hinata noticing, he wants somehting, he needs something.

...

"Tobio.." Hinata muttered half of his setter's name, he needs Kageyama next to him. He wants the alphas scent, his touch, his voice. He heard mumbles outside of his room thinking it was Natsu and his mother talking, he assumed maybe Natsu wants to talk to her brother or she smelled his scent.

For half an hour, he only felt his body heat and neediness. The door slowly swung open revealing some light inside his room, he noticed a small shadow figure on the entrance, it was Natsu. His little sister quietly steps inside, walking to the bed, looking at her brother. " _Nii-chan_ , do you need something? Food, water or pills?" Natsu whispered, concerned about him. Shoyo slowly shook his head, smiling at her. "Nothing, I'm good Natsu... _Nii-chan_ just need to, rest." Natsu looked at her brother then nodded. "Can I stay here? I want to look over you until you're okay." Natsu sat on the ground and rest her chin on the bed. "Go on." Shoyo only replied

"Natsu, what did I say to stay away from your brother's room? He needs to rest." They both heard their mother in the door, "But mom, _Nii-chan_ is not feeling good today." Natsu responded, their mom step inside and picked Natsu up, "You're bothering him, He needs to sleep so he'll be fine by the next day or so." She said to her and looked at Shoyo "Go sleep, I'll watch over her and will look after you every hour." His mother said and went outside the room. Natsu tried to let go of her mother and demand to stay next to him.

The room once again filled with silence and darkness, he reach for his phone that he put next to him when he went back to sleep before, it wasn't there anymore. He searched everything, thinking it maybe fall down in the bed our just under the sheets. No luck, he gave up and just tried to sleep before more pain struck at him again.

Meanwhile, on the outside of the room, His mother is preparing food for breakfast to the three of them, while Natsu went to the living room, holding Hinata's phone. She opened it seeing a lot of message from someone.

_To:Hinata Shoyo_   
_From:Kageyama Tobio_   
_Message:_

_Oi, where are you? Morning practice is about to start, you're the only one missing here. By the way, the text you sent last night, why the hell did you responded after three hours? Are you staying late?_

She clicked the next text, from the same person.

_To:Hinata Shoyo_   
_From:Kageyama Tobio_   
_Message:_

_Dumbass! Where are you?! Coach is here! I swear to god if you woke up late I'm going to hit you!_

_To:Hinata Shoyo_   
_From: Sugawara Koshi_   
_Message:_

_Hinata, where are you? Practice is about to start in a minute._

_Natsu replied to Sugawara first:_

_To:Sugawara Koshi_   
_From:Hinata Shoyo_   
_Message:_

_My brother is not doing good today my mom said he is sick_

She hit the send and then reply to Kageyama next

_To:Kageyama Tobio_   
_From:Hinata Shoyo_   
_Message:_

_Don't call my brother dumbass! He's not doing well so he's not going to school today_

She put the phone next to her and opened the television in front of her, lowering the volume down. "Natsu, Let's eat?" She heard her mother, Natsu stands up and head to the kitchen and help her mother set the food and plates.

"Can I bring the food from _Nii-chan_?" Natsu requested, "Shoyo is resting right now so maybe later okay?"

"Okay!"

-

"Ah, Hinata replied." Sugawara said out of nowhere making all the volleyball members turn their head especially Kageyama who's practicing his serves. He opened the text and ready to read the message until the gym door slides open revealing their teacher. "Hinata's mother texted his teacher, saying he won't be able to attend school today." He said and walked inside the gym. "Suga, what did Hinata said? "Daichi said and went in front of the vice-captain. "Ah, uhm. It said, 'My brother is not doing good today, my mom said he is sick'." Sugawara read.  
"That must be his sister... Sick?" Daichi questioned.

"He's in heat right?" Tsukishima looked at Kageyama who's spacing out. "Oi, king." Tsukishima called again. "Don't call me that." Kageyama growled at him, "Okay, at least we now know why. Get back to practice." Daichi said and all the club members answered except Kageyama.

The practice continued without Hinata making Kageyama only practice his serves, though some of the second years asked for his tosses and he gladly gave them until it's time to head to class.

The practice weren't quite the same, well.. Sure it's still loud as ever. Kageyama didn't think much about Hinata not being able to play, he may visit the middle blocker later once school ends.

He took out his phone noticing a message from Hinata, he opened it and read:

_Don't call my brother dumbass! He's not doing well so he's not going to school today_

' _It might be his sister_ ' he thought, he ignored it and went to class waiting until the day is over.

-*-

" _Sensei_ , I won't be able to attend practice today, I will check on Hinata." He said to Takeda, "Oh, sure. Make sure you go home right after. Tell Hinata he won't do any volleyball practice until he's okay." Takeda looked at Kageyama and the first year nodded then went off.

Kageyama walked in silence as he felt the wind brushed against his skin, feeling the warm weather.

Once he arrived at Hinata's house, he called the fellow first years phone. After a few rings, someone answered, a girl he assumed. His mother?

" _Hello?_ "

"Good evening, I'm Hinata's.. Friend," Kageyama said as he looked around the place.

"Hinata didn't arrived the school today so.. Is he okay?" He continued.

" _He's not, Nii-chan is in the room all day._ "

Kageyama stayed silent for a second, he heard a door opened on the other line.

"May I ask your name?"

" _It's Natsu, Nii-chan is resting right now. I can wake him up if you want?_ "

"No, no. Don't, thanks for telling me, Natsu."

" _Do you want to- .. Natsu? Who are you talking to? And is that, my phone?_ "

Kageyama heard Hinata's voice in the other line making him stop for a moment before listening.

" _Someone called you, your friend from school?_ "

" _Friend? Give me that, why do you have my phone anyways? Here, bring it to mom and tell her I will rest now 'kay?_ "

" _'kay._ "

He heard a door closed and then followed by a sighed.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hi, how are you now?"

" _Kageyama?_ "

"Yeah, how are you?"

" _Not good at all, I can't play volleyball.._ "

"It's kinda cold here."

" _What?_ "

"I'm here."

" _What are you talking about?_ "

"I'm right in front of your house." Kageyama looked at the door in front of him

" _What are you doing here?!_ "

Kageyama heard a loud thump in the other line then a door opened. He heard a girl yelled Hinata's name and then the front door suddenly opened. He looked at Hinata's face, red and he's breathing heavily. Kageyama could smell the sweet scent coming from the person in front of him.

"W-Why.. What are you, what are you doing here?!" Hinata asked as he rest his shoulder on the door frame, looking weak and tired. "I wanted to check on you, where's your other-, oh.. Hi." Kageyama noticed the little girl right behind Hinata, peeking. "Natsu, right?" Kageyama squat to match the height " _Nii-chan_ , aren't you sick?" Natsu looked up at his brother, ignoring Kageyama's words.

"Shoyo, why are you out of your bedroo- Who is he?" Kageyama noticed the lady right behind Hinata and he stand up, bowing. "I'm Hinata's friend from school. I wanted to check on him before going home." He said and looked up "Oh, I'm Shoyo's mother. I think his Heat quite calm down, though I'm not sure if he could go to school tomorrow." She looked at Shoyo before looking back at Kageyama.

Kageyama nodded and looked at Hinata before bowing, "Thanks for telling me, I will tell the coach that Hinata might not be able to attend school until tomorrow." Kageyama said then said his farewell at the family

"Thank you, take care." She said as Kageyama nodded before heading off.

When Kageyama started walking, he began to think how he could last at that scent, he's sure if Hinata is all alone by himself, Kageyama might've done something to him that he might regret. Though the alpha still crave at the sweetness coming from the omega, he wants more, he wants to own the Omega all by himself. Even mark and bond with him.

He sighed and continued to walk until arriving at his home. The house is silent once again, the lights are off and as usual, it's clean. He decided to head to his room and rest, well... Not actually rest but to think in silence and watch the match of National volleyball.

-

"Shoyo?"

"...Yes?" Hinata looked at the front door seeing his mother holding her phone, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He nodded and slowly sat up in bed. His mother turned on the lights and sat next to him "Your grandmother called today saying she wants us to visit her in weekend. I told her you're in heat so you couldn't come, I'm thinking.. If I should skip this and just go home next month." Shoyo looked at his mother then his hands, "You can go with Natsu, I'll be fine here,"

"Besides, I'm busy with schools and stuff so I can't really come even in weekends. "She looked at him worriedly "I'm not sure if I can leave you in this kind of state. Someone might break inside, and might do something to you."

"Mom, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.."

The room filled with silence again until his mother asked who's the person before. "Kageyama?"  
"I didn't catch his name so I don't know. I can tell he's an alpha,"

...

"Is he your mate?" She smiled softly to her son making him blushed deeply "What?! No! Of course not! "He denied making the lady next to him giggled "I don't really mind it if you finally got your mate. In fact, I will be happy." She patted his head then stand up. "Make sure you drink your medicine before sleeping. I will now cook dinner and Natsu will bring it here along with your suppressants." She head to the door then stopped "Introduce him to me once you've bond with him." She said then laughed lightly "Mom!"

Today is Thursday, tomorrow, Hinata's Mom and Natsu will be travelling. They will be gone for two days.

' _I should be fine._ ' Hinata thought, his vision began to blur making him lay down in bed and started to rest.

' _I should be fine.._ '

' _I can handle this..._ '

' _Kageyama, I want Kageyama..._ '

An hour later, the door opened seeing Natsu holding the food making Shoyo stand up and take the food on her hand and thanked her. Hinata closed the door once Natsu left and started to eat, right after he finished his food. He drank his suppressants then head to bed.

-

Friday, in the middle of afternoon, Hinata's mother and little sister will be leaving to head to their grandmothers house.  
"Shoyo, we're leaving now. I left a lot of foods in the fridge so you won't head outside," His mother said "Are you sure you'll be fine without us? "She continued putting the bag down. "Yes mom, I'll be."  
"Why don't we call your friend? The one who came here the other day?" She requested but Shoyo shook his head, disagreeing. "I will just bother him, that guy is a volleyball idiot," He said

"Now now, you'll miss the train if you two stay here a little longer. I'll see you on Monday." Shoyo said slightly pushing his mother out in entrance carrying her bag. " _Nii-chan_ , won't you come with us?"

"Sorry Natsu, you see. I'm still sick, why not just say 'Hi' to grandma for me?" Shoyo said as he patted her head. The little girl nodded "Don't forget to take your suppressants."

"Okay, bye-bye!" Shoyo waved at the two as they began to left the house, once the door closed, he sighed and went to the kitchen to have a glass of water.

He went to the living room to opened the Television so the house won't be in silence. He noticed the volleyball in the corner of the room and took it. He didn't focus much in the screen in front of him. Just thinking about the match that will happen next month or so.

After maybe a half an hour, he began to starve so he turned off the Television in front of him and head to the kitchen. He heard his phone started to ring making him stopped walking and head back to the Living room to answer whoever is calling.

_Kageyama is calling..._

He answered the call and sat down

"Hello?"

" _Oi, how are you now?_ "

"Slightly doing good, I guess?"

" _You sure?_ "

His vision began to blur again making him stop from answering Kageyama.

" _Hey._ "

"S-Sorry, I felt a little dizzy. I guess I'm heading to sleep now."

" _The house sounds silent... Are you alone today?_ "

"Why ask? I'll be fine even if I'm alone today."

" _Are you stupid?! Saying you're fine when you just felt a small headache? Where's your mother or Natsu?_ "

"Now my headache is getting much worse because you're yelling at me."

" _Just answer the damn question. Are you alone or not?_ "

He sighed and replied, "Yeah, I am.."

He heard the other person on the line cursed and he heard the door opened on the entrance.

"WAH! KAGEYAMA! SOMEONE'S GONNA BREAK IN, WHAT DO I DO?! NATSU AND MOM JUST LEFT FOUR HOURS AGO!"

"Stupid! It's just me!" He looked in the entrance, slowly seeing the alpha right in front of him, holding his bag. Kagegama is making a glared face "Why are you here again?!"

"Because you're alone!"

"Well why did you just walked inside like this is your own house?!"

"Will you stop shouting." Kageyama hold his temples before sighing. "I very much will appreciate if you first said 'I'm coming in' or say a 'sorry'." Hinata crossed his arms, acting tough. Kageyama sighed once again before heading in front of Hinata

"Did you take your suppressants first?"

Hinata glared at him and started to head in his room. "Where are you going?" Kageyama asked "Somewhere else."

"Oi!"

Hinata rushed inside his room before Kageyama can even reach him

"Oi!" He heard Kageyama outside the room, "This dumbass-..Look, I'm... sorry."

"What? I didn't hear you!" Hinata teased, "You asshole! Of course you won't hear me because you're on the other side of the room!" Kageyama yelled " You said it quietly so I can't hear what you're saying!" Hinata smirked. He knows the latter are not used by this kind of thing, apologizing. "Well then open the door." Kageyama ordered "Nah, I won't."

"Are you fucking serious right now..." He cursed making the other snickered "What if I am?" He answered back. There was a moment of silence making Hinata confused, he wanted to peek but what if Kageyama is still there, waiting for the chance to grab him? "Kageyama?" He called

No answer.

"Hey, Kageyama-kun..." He tried again

' _Did he left?_ '

He loosen the grip on the door and just stand in front of it, perplexed.

Hinata was about to peek outside his room when the door opened making him squeaked. "You.."

"Eek! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I heard it okay?! I heard it!" Hinata raised both his hands up his chest. He noticed Kageyama's face being red, Kageyama went inside and then rest his head on Hinata's shoulder. "Kageyama?"

"Shit..."

"Hey." He called, looking at him. "You're scent," Kageyama said quietly "Is affecting me... So bad.."

' _AHHH! NONONO, THIS IS BAD! THIS IS BAD! HE'S AN ALPHA, HOW COULD I FORGOT!!'_ Hinata panicked, "Kageyama please go outside!! I'm fine by my-" He started to feel dizzy then put his hand on his head  
"Can I?" Kageyama asked, Hinata felt his neck being licked by the latter, nibbling on it. "Kageyam-ah," He moaned when Kageyama slightly bit his neck "..W-Wait, Kageyama I-"

He picked up Hinata and went to the bed before laying him down, he attacked Hinata's neck adding hickeys. The person below him couldn't do anything but moan by the pain he is feeling, Kageyama did the same for a while before lifting Hinata's shirt, getting his hands under it. He began to touch the ginger while kissing his neck, the latter moaned Kageyama's name many times as he felt Kageyama's hand on his nipple. Slowly, Kageyama lifted his head to watched Hinata's expressions..

_So so fucking erotic..._

"Kage..Yama.. Kageyama..." Hinata whimpered softly..

Kageyama licked his lips, satisfied on the sight. He lowered his hand to touch Hinata's now hard erection on the fabric making the latter moaned louder. Taking his time to watch Hinata make an erotic face and to hear his voice, "Kageyama..P-Please.."  
Kageyama smirked before taking off Hinata's short leaving him only in boxer and his now lifted up shirt revealing his also hard nipples. He slowly took off Hinata's boxer then began to touch him, he then licked his tip making the latter moaned. Hinata begged, covering his face with his wrist. Kageyama smirked before taking him whole making Hinata gasped. He started to give him a blowjob while Hinata couldn't stop moaning loudly.

Hinata came shortly after, breathing heavily. He watched Kageyama take off his shirt, revealing his nice body and visible muscles. He again attacked Hinata's soft lips making the Omega gasped. Kageyama entered his tongue inside Hinata's mouth, exploring everything. He opened his eyes watching Hinata struggled, Kageyama broke out the kiss making a string of saliva connected to the omega then wiped his mouth before changing their position

"You're hard again?" Kageyama asked as he looked at Hinata. The ginger covered his mouth with the back of his hands while looking at Kageyama with teary eyes, begging him to move. The Alpha chuckled before taking off his pants, leaving only in boxer. He offered his hands on Hinata before talking,

"Suck."

The Omega listened to Kageyama and started sucking his fingers while the alpha watched him. After the fingers are wet enough, he took it out from Hinata's mouth and then began rub his ass, Hinata whined from the actions the Alpha is doing. Slowly, Kageyama inserted one finger inside making Hinata whimpered from the pain he felt, then he put another one. Kageyama started to finger the Omega while caressing his thighs to calm him

Soon, the pain turned into pleasure making Hinata moaned louder as he said the Alpha's name many times, giving satisfaction to Kageyama's ears. He took out his fingers then positioned himself in Hinata's hole, taking out his cock. But before Hinata could feel him being fuck by the alpha, Kageyama started to tease him again. "Tobio.. Please, s-stop teasing..!" Hinata begged while Kageyama smirked "..I want you inside me... Pl-ease!"

"I really love it when you beg for me." Kageyama slowly entered inside making Hinata gasped from how big the alpha is. He teared up from the pain he felt but Kageyama softly kissed near his eyes to calm the omega. Whispering sweet things to him, he didn't move so that Hinata can get used to it. "M-Move.. Please move..." Hinata whispered to Kageyama and the alpha did, slowly to not hurt the Omega than he already was. Hinata whimpered and softly gasped while Kageyama caress his waist hoping to ease the pain.

After a short while, Hinata started to beg for the Alpha to go faster. But of course, Kageyama didn't listen and just watch Hinata begged.

"Tob-io! Please-!"

_What a lovely sight.._

"So eager now are we?" Kageyama teased as he kissed Hinata's neck before going fast making the omega moaned more loudly than before and saying Kageyama's name many times.

Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama, deepening his nails on Kageyama's back making him groan. "Fuck.. You're so tight," He said out of breath, "I love it, when you moan my name.." Kageyama lifted his upper body to move more as the latter continued to moaned his name, he stared at the omega's perfect body.. Well for him.  
Kageyama changed his angles a few times until hearing Hinata moaned loudly, he smirked before thrusting Hinata's sweet spot many times driving the Omega crazy.

Kageyama continue to fuck him, giving pleasure to both of them. With one last thrust, Hinata came on his stomach while Kageyama came inside him making Hinata moaned loudly. Both catch their breaths before the alpha give another kiss on Hinata, he took out his cock making Hinata moaned softly. Kageyama broke out the kiss then licked the cum on Hinata's stomach before laying in bed, taking the Omega on his arms, hugging him tightly.

The room is filled with silence, making the omega worn out. Hinata move closer to Kageyama, resting his forehead on the alpha's bare chest while using Kageyama's arm his pillow. Kageyama covered themselves by the blanket and watch the omega-...

And watch his Omega slowly drifted to sleep. "...You're mine.." He muttered and hugged Hinata tightly.

__

Hinata slowly woke up, feeling his throat being dry and his back in pain. He opened his eyes, first seeing Kageyama's bare chest, he looked up to see the alpha silently sleeping as his hands wrapped around Hinata. He rose up and stared at his face

Hinata started to blush as he remembered what they did before, he lowered his head then looked at his window, the sky is dark but bright enough to see a dim of light inside his room. He heard Kageyama groaned making him turned his head, the latter opened his eyes and looked beside him noticing the other woke up minutes ago. Kageyama looked back at the omega before sitting up, he stared at Hinata making the ginger a bit uncomfortable and blushed. "Sorry.." Kageyama spoke still not taking his eyes off of him. "I.. Kind of force you... I think," He scratched the back of his neck, "C'mere." Kageyama mentioned Hinata to get closer and he listened, the alpha hugged him and rest his chin on Hinata's soft messy orange hair. "Hey," Kageyama called, "Are you hungry?" He asked, the omega nodded, still not saying anything since he woke up.

Kageyama let go of the hug then get off the bed while Hinata watch his every move. He put on his underwear and his shorts before walking outside the room, Hinata stared at the door before getting up and put only his boxers. He walks slowly to not feel a bit of pain on his back, arriving at the Kitchen, he noticed Kageyama preparing foods for the two of them then silently stared at the alpha's back.

"Tobio.." He called, Kageyama turned around noticing the omega standing in the hallway, he put down the item he's holding and went to Hinata before carrying him on his arms. Hinata nuzzled on his neck, smelling the alpha's scent, Kageyama put him down on one of the chairs, "No, no... Stay.. Please." Hinata didn't let go "I need to cook food for the both of us." Kageyama told him, but he didn't budge. "Carry me." Kageyama didn't said anything back and carried him while cooking a simple dish for the both of them using only his one hand while the other is supporting Hinata to not fall. Hinata almost fall asleep by the alpha's scent and to Kageyama's gentle movements "Hey," Kageyama called, Hinata hummed on his neck before looking at him "We're gonna eat." He only nodded. Kageyama put him down on the chair then carried the foods on the table and sat next to Hinata. They started to eat in silence and Kageyama manage to finished first while Hinata is almost finish

"I'm full.." Hinata said quietly and dropped put down his chopsticks. "Hey, finish that. There's only a bit left." Kageyama ordered, "I wanna go back to sleep, I'm tired already." The omega insisted, Kageyama give up and cleaned the table and put it in the sink then again carried Hinata on his arms. Hinata nuzzled on his neck while they walk back at the room, putting him down on the messy bed and began to rest in silence.

"Yama.." Hinata called in silence, Kageyama looked down on him and hummed. "Do you... Regret it?" He asked "No, I honestly don't." Kageyama began to touch his soft fluffy hair as he listen to what Hinata will say but the latter only stayed silent, "I guess you reg-"

"No, no I don't! I-.."Hinata sat up and tried to put it into words "I don't know.. But, I'm pretty sure I don't regret it. I just-..."

"Will you be my mate?"

The question that make Hinata stayed silent, will he? Can he be someone's mate? He don't really know, what does it takes to be in to Kageyama's arms? Will he be protected? Can he be useful to Kageyama? Marks, what about it? "Shoyo.." Kageyama called his first name. Hinata looked at him and he sat up, he hold his hands and looked at those brown eyes. "Please, be mine." Hinata began to teared up and sobbed, "I-I don't really know how to be someone's mate Kageyama.. Will I be useful to you? C-Can I be?" He cried, Kageyama hugged him as he cried on the alpha's chest. "Hey now, what do you mean by that? Useful? You're not an item." Kageyama said as he brushed his hands on Hinata's hair. "But, mostly Omegas tend to be one. They always being used by the alphas."

"Do you really think that I will use you like how other alphas do to their Omega?"

"I'll ask you again. Can you be-"

"I will.. I love to..."He smiled at Kageyama. The latter smiled back and kissed him, full of love without lust. He rest his forehead on to the other as he calmly breathe the sweet scent coming from Hinata. "Kageyama.." The omega called, "Yeah?"

"Mark, Please mark me." He said as he tilt his head to show his neck. Kageyama softly snickered then slowly and carefully bit his neck, until it bleeds. It is a bit painful, but the pain he felt will be worth it. Probably being into Kageyama's arms will be fine, into his care.

Kageyama lift his head and stared at Hinata's face, studying his looks, "Seeing your face this close is more beautiful, while the moonlight shine to your face."  
"Yours too. Your dark blue eyes shines more like the sea at night." Hinata smiled and kissed Kageyama. He laid down the bed and pat the space next to him, mentioning to Kageyama to lay down, the latter listened and hugged Hinata close to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me weeks to finish AAAHHH, anyways, I'm still not used to write smuts lmao, There will be more Kagehina story in the near future so... I hope there will be no writers block(It's the worst really -_- you just stare at nothing) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! Thank you! <33


End file.
